penguinsofmadagascarfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter one
Chapter one of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot Dr. Blowhole and Parker were stranded in the ocean, Blowhole didn't mind it that much since his kind hail from the sea, but his passenger wasn't as lucky, Parker and his species were freshwater-lovers and as such lacks a salt gland of dolphins, although he was able to sustain himself on fish that Blowhole offered he was severely dehydrated, and drinking the seawater all around was dangerous for him, but luck seemed to have mercy on them as they had found an island, Blowhole wasted no time looking for an estuary and when he did began to swim inland, he was aware that there were freshwater-dwelling dolphins and although Blowhole himself wasn't he never minded the lack of salinity, eventually he had entered water that had no salt and Parker dove in glee, drinking massive quantities of it, "thank you" he wheezed, Blowhole just nods. Suddenly a starship showed up from nowhere and upon landing revealed dinosaurs coming out, but Blowhole and Parker noticed familiar-looking lobsters with them, "boss, over here" one lobster called out and were bringing over a Segway, "Red One? how is this possible?" Blowhole asks in astonishment, Red One just points to the dinosaurs, one of which walks over, "hello, you two are Parker and Francis Blowhole are you not?" it asks, Blowhole and Parker were too stunned to say anything at first but shook themselves to attention, "th-that would be us" Parker answers adding "but aren't dinosaurs like you extinct?". "Some of us managed to survive actually, though most of these are actually mechanicals called Droidosaurs" the dinosaur answers, "and who are you?" Blowhole asks, "I am Tyrant the Tarbosaurus, but you can call me only 'Tyrant'" it introduces, "I can imagine" Parker compliments, then the two went with him onboard and were given medical attention, afterwards Tyrant began telling them about himself, Blowhole and Parker attempted to describe themselves as well but Tyrant stopped them saying he had already heard from the lobsters, "so you hate the penguins as much as we do?" Parker asks, "I have not met these penguins, I am actually an enemy of a pack of Velociraptor''s, have you heard that birds are heirs to dinosaurs?" Tyrant explains, Blowhole nodded but Parker didn't, which Tyrant seems to notice, "well they are, but fear not I have located another enemy of the penguins who share your grudge, he happens to live close by to them too" he added, "really? who?" Blowhole asks, "an octopus, known as Dr. Octavius Brine by humanity, but his real name is Dave, his last reported activity was turning all penguins worldwide into monsters, your enemies included, he was defeated after being imprisoned in a snow globe and sold to a human girl, where he remains to this day, I had rescued his own minions along with yours, fortunately I have a plan to rescue him, Ventress" Tyrant called and an Avimimus arrives, "yes?" it asks sounding like a female, "I have a mission for you, so you need to be ready" Tyrant explains, "I am ready, as you'll see" Ventress accepts. Later in the dead of night, Tyrant's ship had arrived over New York city, Ventress got into a smaller craft and left the main ship, being directed to a residential neighborhood where she parked her ship in some bushes, it was midnight so all humans would be asleep, stealthily she creeps into a chimney of one house and began sneaking around the home, she opened each door to see if her target was in any of them and finally did, in this room she saw a little girl sleeping in a bed, even in the dark Ventress can make out everything in the room and found the snow globe, creeping toward it she saw a little octopus sleeping in it and smiled, gently she picked it up and made her way outside and back to her ship, upon getting back to her ship she switched it on, placing the snow globe beside her and flew back to the mother ship. Ventress then dumped him out of the snow globe and a couple of droidosaurs had returned him to normal size with a size-changing ray, Dave somehow slept through it all but by next morning he had awoken to see his minion's faces, "bhhhhblhhhb" one of them said, "George?" Dave asks getting up and noticed he was back to his old self, "how did you get me back, and where are we" Dave added, "I see you have finally awoken" a voice says and Tyrant enters with Blowhole and Parker, Dave though couldn't believe his eyes, "I thought dinosaurs were dead" he exclaims, "I know we were just as surprised as you are" Blowhole comments, "well allow me to introduce myself, I am Tyrant and I heard you were imprisoned in that snow globe by penguins, correct?" Tyrant asks, Dave only nods which satisfied the tyrannosaur who then turned to Blowhole and said "I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted", Blowhole and Parker nod and Tyrant and his droidosaurs left, Blowhole came and sat next to Dave and asked "well those penguins you lost to, they happen to be my enemies too" Blowhole reveals, "you mean Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private?" Dave asks, "yes indeed" Blowhole answers, then they began telling each other about themselves and their skirmishes with the four penguins, they each were sympathetic for each other's rough history and they became friends right away. Tyrant later returned to check on them and sees they were getting along perfectly, "I knew you two would become friends" he remarks, then began telling about himself to Dave as well, then the two accepted his offer for a team up, "so when shall we get those penguins?" Dave asks ecstatically, "in time but for now let me fill you in on my enemies whom I've discovered have also joined your enemies" Tyrant explains staring at a monitor that showed the central park zoo. '''Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter two' Gallery Category:Fanfics